Fragments II - Sandoval
by Foxfeather
Summary: Fragments the 2nd! What Sandoval saw...


Title: Fragments: Sandoval

Author: Foxfeather

E-Mail: [alwest@cityweb.de][1]

Disclaimer: E:FC and it's characters aren't owned by me, but this story idea is!

Fragments: Sandoval

April 1st, evening

Dear diary.

Today had been… strange. They had to be playing April Fool's pranks on me. They just had to! 

But let me tell this from the beginning.

It all started this morning when Dr Belman sent me back to work. She said that I had recovered from Fa'loth's torture long enough. She has no idea! That damn CVI! I was having nightmares of what he did to me. But there's nothing I can do against that. Perhaps burying myself in my work would help. I thought. I should better have stayed at home today!

The first person I met at the Washington embassy was… Marquette.Captain Lili Denner Marquette. The woman I sent into space. The woman I had thought had disappeared on the Jaridian homeworld. The woman everybody else thought dead. And there she was, standing in the middle of Da'an's office as if it belonged to her. I must have looked like a fool, standing in front of her, not able to say a thing. She smiled at me, congratulating me on my fast recovery. Only on second thought I remembered her being a traitor and started aiming my skrill at her.

I wanted to ask her for an explanation for her presence there when Zo'or entered the office. 

He greeted her with the Taelon greeting and a smile (!) and asked her how she had been. Without giving me a look he ordered me to take my skrill down and started to make polite conversation to her. To say I was confused would have been an understatement.

At first I thought this to be one of Zo'or's tests of my loyalty, secondly I remembered the date, April Fools Day. But how would a Taelon know about the meaning of this day? And especially Zo'or would never make an attempt to humor. Or would he?

I asked him for an explanation when Da'an entered. With a happy smile on his face he went directly to Marquette and… kissed her. On the mouth. And she returned the kiss. Vividly.

I felt my knees turning to jelly. That had to be either another nightmare or a very bad case of April Fools Prank. I must have stumbled backwards and nearly sat down in Da'an's chair. Zo'or shot me an amused (!) look. There has to be something I have missed during the war. I still can't believe this had actually happened.

But it came worse!

Another person entered. Using the abilities of my CVI I recognized her as one of the mothership's volunteers. I think her name was Dru. She carried a bar of chocolate. Zo'or's face lit up literally when her saw her. Without being allowed to talk she offered him the chocolate and said something like getting a sugar shock if Zo'or would request more samples of human sweets. Then she opened the bar and took Zo'or's hand in hers. Without being told to do so. I remember that I thought she had to be toast within the next few seconds but nothing happened. Zo'or hates to be touched. Especially by humans and even more especially without warning. Crazy world. Perhaps I'm stranded in a parallel universe? Don't know, will find out.

Back to that scene: She took Zo'or's hand, looked him deep in the eyes and bit off a piece of the chocolate. Zo'or blushed to a brilliant blue. When he looked normal again he turned to Da'an who had finally stopped kissing Marquette and was now just holding her close to him. Da'an asked Zo'or if he had liked it and Zo'or agreed. 

That moment I heard steps approaching behind me. When I turned I saw that Jaridian, Ter'kozz, who held the hand of a little Jaridian child. He started to say something about visitors from his homeworld when the child started running towards Da'an who caught her and picked her up. She started babbling in her mother tongue and bended over to Marquette to gave her a bear hug.

That was too much. I fled from the room, called Dr Belman I was not feeling well and went home. And here I am, still not sure if all this had been set up as a prank, or if this is some kind of nightmare of if I'm caught in a parallel universe. But I will find out. I will!

End entry.

   [1]: mailto:alwest@cityweb.de



End file.
